Return of the Evil One
by Chickygal
Summary: Sequal to Attack of the Beedrills. Tracy's back...we'll have to do something about that, won't we? (Warning: Absolutely pointless. Tracy lovers are advised not to read this.)


Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Pokemon. I don't own the ceran wrap company or the duct tape company. I DO own a three-day-old tuna sandwich with a bite taken out of it, a mostly used up roll of duct tape, a melted fudgesicle, a nosering I found laying on the floor of a bathroom in the mall and my wonderful homemade Chikorita doll. That's all. Oh, I almost forgot. I also own me. But are you here to hear about the things I own or read my story? SO READ IT ALREADY!!!!  
  
  
  
Narrator: Toady Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu are walking down yet ANOTHER road. *mutters something about the author's obsession with roads and continues* They're all in high spirits because Tracy (the evil) is dead.  
  
Ash: Dead as a doornail! Ice cold! No more! Passed on! In the happy hunting grounds! (or not) Gone to a better place! (how 'bout a hotter place?) Taken from us! (yippee!) Forever silent! Taking a long na-  
  
Narrator: Enough already!  
  
Ash: Sorry, I got a bit carried away.   
  
Misty: *sarcastically* Really? We hadn't noticed!  
  
Narrator: ANYWAY! May I continue?  
  
Brock: Sure, knock yourself out.  
  
Narrator: Thank you. Now, where was I? Oh, that's right. Racy was dead. Or so they thought…  
  
Ash: I'm hungry! Can we stop for lunch?  
  
Brock: Sure! I'll whip up some riceballs!  
  
Pikachu: Pika. Pika chu pika pi. (translation: Rah. I just love riceballs.)  
  
Chickygal: Oh wait!!!! I forgot something! Yo, Narrator!  
  
Narrator: What is it NOW?  
  
Chickygal: I forgot to tell you…*whispers something to Narrator*  
  
Narrator: *grumbles* All right, fine. puts nicey nice narrator voice, or NNNV back on* Today Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and TOGAPI are once again walking down the (beep) road.  
  
Chickygal: Watch it, I'm trying to keep this PG!  
  
Narrator: *sarcastically* Oh, scuuuuuuse me!  
  
Chickygal: Hold it! NO ONE talks back to me in my own story, not even a jack (beep) of a narrator like you! *tackles Narrator and ties him up with the only thing she can find: pink ceran wrap* There, that should hold you. Too bad Tracy went and stole most of my duct tape…I wonder what he could want with it, I thought he was dead…  
  
Tracy: Muahaha! I'm BAAAACK! *Tracy appears from the same magical place Misty gets her mallets, held together by little more than a lot duct tape*  
  
Ash: Gasp!  
  
Misty: Gasp!  
  
Brock: Gasp!  
  
Pikachu: Pika! (translation: Gasp!)  
  
Togapi: Togi togi preee?!? (translation: Where's my riceball?!?)  
  
Narrator: *tries to gasp but chokes on the ceran wrap stuffed in his mouth and starts to gag*  
  
Chickygal: Gasp! *thinks for a minute (oooh, run for your life!!! She's THINKING!!!!)* Hold on, I KNEW he would come back! I wrote this incredibly stupid fic! Why am *I* gasping?  
  
Tracy: Because of my devilishly good looks?  
  
Chickygal: *gags* Hardly.  
  
Tracy: No matter! I'm am BACK!  
  
Ash: Noooooooo!  
  
Misty: Noooooo!  
  
Brock: *stupid look as Officer Jenny rides by on her motorcycle* Ooooh! Officer Jenny! *looks around* Oh wait. I mean, Noooooo!  
  
Pikachu: Piiiiiiiiiii! (translation: (like you can't guess what's coming up) Noooooo!)  
  
Togapi: Togi togi togi PREEEEEE!!!! (translation: I want a RICEBALLLLLLLLLLL!!!!)  
  
Chickygal: That was scary. Anyway, yeah, what they said!  
  
Tracy: Muahahahahah! Behold the power of duct tape!!!!  
  
Chickygal: So THAT'S what he used my duct tap for!   
  
Ash: Forget this. This is getting boring. Hey Chickygal, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!  
  
Chickygal: You're on squirt.  
  
Ash: I am NOT a squirt!  
  
Misty: I beg to differ…  
  
Ash: *pulls eyelid down and sticks out tongue* Come on, let's battle! Three on three! Let's go!  
  
Chickygal: You're on! Go, Marill!  
  
Ash: Go Pikachu! (oooh, big surprise there)  
  
Tracy: Wait! What about me?  
  
Chickygal: What about you? Marill, water gun now! *Marill misses Pikachu and hits Tracy*  
  
Ash: Tracy, you're all wet!   
  
Brock: *rolls eyes* Oh, good one Ash.  
  
Ash: Humph. Pikachu, thundershock! (wow, another big surprise) *once again the attack misses (or did it?) and hits Tracy, which, with him being so wet and all amounts to quite a bit*  
  
Tracy: AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!  
  
Chickygal: Hey, that was pretty cool. Moooving right along. Scyther, Chikorita, go!   
  
Scyther: Scyyyy!  
  
Chikorita: Chika!  
  
Ash: Bulbasaur, go!  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulba!  
  
Chickygal: Chikorita, vine whip!  
  
Tracy: Ouch! Oh! Ow! Agh! Ooof!  
  
Chickygal: Now Scyther, use slash!  
  
Ash: Bulbasaur, razor leaf! *the two attacks manage to cut through Tracy's tape*  
  
Tracy: NOOOOO! I'm falling apart!  
  
Brock: *sarcastically* Very original. Vulpix, go! Ember!  
  
Vulpix: Vul!!!  
  
Tracy: AGGG!  
  
Chickygal: *smirking at the fact that Tracy is being barbecued* All right, Scyther, whirlwind!   
  
Scyther: Scyther! (translation: Gladly!) *Scyther blows the now charred bits of Tracy away, never to be seen again*  
  
Chickygal: Never to be seen again. Very nice.  
  
Misty: YAY!!  
  
Ash: All right! *does his nifty little pose thing* We just got rid of Tracy! *peace sign*  
  
Brock: Yeah! Now that loser won't ever try to take my place again! *Nurse Joy hurries by* Ooooh, Nurse Joy! *runs wildly after her*  
  
Misty: *rolls her eyes*  
  
Chickygal: Well, that was fun. What now?  
  
Togapi: Togiiiiiii! (translation: Riceballllllllllls!)  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi! Pika chu! (translation: Better idea! Ice cream!)  
  
Ash: ICE CREAM!!!  
  
Chickygal: ICE CREAM!!!!!  
  
Misty: Ice cream? *Ash, Pikachu and Chickygal run off in the direction Brock went* Hey guys, wait for us!   
  
Togapi: Togi togi pii! (translation: I want ice cream!) *Misty grabs Togapi and runs off after them*  
  
  
  
THE END….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FAR AWAY IN A PLACE….  
  
  
  
Magikarp#1: Oooh, it's raining stuff!  
  
Magikarp#2: I wonder if it's good to eat?  
  
Magirkarp#3: Only one way to find out! *surfaces and grabs a mouthful of mysterious charred stuff* Hey guys, it's great! Come try some!  
  
  
  
THE REAL END  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, so that was even dumber than the first. At least this time it had some plot to it. And this time ME was in it!!! That makes it all worthwhile!!!! Anyway, may the Force be with you and remember: it's always a bad idea to preheat the oven when there's a pizza box still in it.  



End file.
